


Perfect Meaning

by Nrem511



Series: Short and sweet Spideypool [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, One Shot, Peter is 23, Peter is a Little Shit, Sexual Humor, Smart Wade Wilson, Spideypool - Freeform, Wade is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrem511/pseuds/Nrem511
Summary: Peter wonders why Wade thinks he's 'Perfect'.





	Perfect Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> A short story that's definitely a tease.
> 
> If you want to say hi on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/nrem511)  
>  I recently created a new account for sharing my work and other stuff so a few more followers would be amazing 💖💖💖💖

Ever since they had met Wade had always called Peter "Perfect". He told him every day that he was his "Perfect Peter" or "Perfect Super Hero Spidey" he never failed to mention it in some way or another. Peter was deeply flattered of course but it also made him question what it was exactly that made his boyfriend feel like that about him. Peter knew he was not perfect, by no means, but Wade seemed to be blind to his shortcomings. Sometimes it made Peter want to do things that he knew were definitely not perfect. He had an urge to act in ways that would make him seem mean or unfriendly just to see if it made a difference.

"Ah my Perfect Prince how are you today?" Wade's happy face radiated pure sunshine as he gazed at Peter.

Peter growled in a grumpy voice "I am pissed off at having to go out and save a bunch of ungrateful brats from getting their asses kicked by so-called bad guys!"

Wade beamed "Ah but my Perfect Peter Pickle you do it so well"

Peter sneered "Aha! Not today! I am going on strike! The people of NYC can help themselves, I don't care about them anymore! And you can stop being so goddamned cheerful!" he stomped off, but only to the other room where he sneakily looked back to see Wade's reaction.

_Naughty little Spider must think I'm stupid._

Wade put on his usual soppy smile "Ah Peter my perfect little hero-kins he's having a bad day....I'm going to cheer him up!" He set about organising cake baking ingredients in the kitchen. "Peanut butter chocolate brownies should do the trick!"

Peter shook his head, he just couldn't believe how Wade never ceased to see him as anything other than perfect. It was annoying him. Peter didn't want to be put on a pedestal like that. He knew that it meant he had to live up to people's, especially Wade's, expectations and sometimes he just couldn't achieve that. He was after all still a human being and that meant he had a whole load of faults and could a human ever actually be 'Perfect'?

What did that mean anyway? Surely it was just make-believe? Something from fairy tales, except they always had characters with flaws and issues! No, he wanted to rebel against this image of 'perfection' that Wade had bestowed upon him. In fact he would start immediately.

Peter stomped into the kitchen snarling "Why are you baking cakes? I am sick of all this unhealthy food!" And with that Peter grabbed all Wade's ingredients and threw them in the trash. "From now on I am not eating anything sweet and neither are you, you are getting too fat anyway!"

Wade gasped at Peter's demeanor "Too fat? But that just means I give better cuddles Peter and you know how much you love those, but I respect your choices my honey bear so no more sweet stuff it is! I shall create a masterpiece of fruits and vegetables for my perfect prince." Wade continued humming and going about his plan.

_Body-Shaming little shit! I'll give him something 'too fat' until he chokes on it!_

Peter stared in disbelief. He had just behaved like a total dickhead and Wade hadn't even registered it, in fact instead of kicking his ass he was now going to make him some healthy food. He 100% didn't deserve this kindness. It was infuriating!

"Wade? What the hell?" Peter grabbed The Merc's shoulders and fixed him with a stare. "I have just insulted you and behaved like shit and yet still you say I'm perfect. WHY???"

_Ok pretty boy here it comes._

Wade smiled softly at Peter's flushed face "Because I love you and to me you really are perfect. You have beautiful smooth skin and your eyes make me want to float away on a fluffy cloud. But more than that you are kind and generous and you make me laugh. You look after your Aunt and you always see the good in people, wanting to help them and protect them from the evil in this world. You fight for justice and peace and you never ask for anything in return, so to hear you acting all grumpy just means you are having a bad day and Peter you are allowed to have that." He stroked Peter's cheek. "I am here to help make that bad day better however I can because every day I feel so happy I found you Peter. You saved me from the darkest of places, you allowed me to feel safe and happy and I will never forget that."

Wade's eyes lit up.

_Oh and he's great, like REALLY great...in bed._

Peter was speechless. He had never considered that just going about his regular daily business and living his life as he had since becoming Spider-Man would inspire Wade to think he was perfect.

He took out his phone and typed in "Perfect meaning" and read the result "Having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be." Peter considered those words and realised that was how Wade saw him. To Wade he had all the required and desired qualities. Wade never expected him to be anybody other than himself.

Peter saw then that in fact it wasn't him who was perfect it was Wade. He was the one who was loyal and loving and accepted Peter in whichever way he acted. He loved him for just being the person he always had been. Wade never got angry or annoyed with him, he was patient and reassuring and made sure Peter always felt comfortable and secure. Damn it the man was practically a god! Peter knew how in the past Wade had been violent and reckless and led a life of blood shed and chaos, but since meeting Spider-Man he had wanted to change his ways and he had. Peter knew that Wade still had tendencies to go storming into situations without thinking first and he still used his weapon skills to the best of his abilities, but he no longer sought to kill for money or purposely unalived someone just for the thrill of it. Peter always knew Wade had a good heart, he just never had anybody tell him or believe in him until they teamed up.

Peter put his arms around Wade. "Wade you are the perfect one. Thank you for always being so loving and patient with me. I am sorry for behaving like a total shit. Oh and for the record I do like your cakes and I would love you no matter what size your body was, and yes your cuddles are amazing. I guess I just misunderstood the whole 'perfect' thing, I saw it as you and everybody else having all kinds of expectations but the truth is you never ask or expect anything from me. Surely there must be something you would like me to do for you?"

Wade gulped.

_Oh Baby Boy the list is endless...mostly involving your perfect mouth and my super-penis._

Peter clocked Wade's expression "Oh I see Mr Wilson that's how it is! I know that look, you are a bad boy and I think I need to punish you." Peter ran his finger down the centre of Wade's torso until he got to the edge of his sweat pants where he trailed his fingertip along the strip of sensitive skin just above Wade's groin.

Wade bit his lip in anticipation.

_Holy Saint Bea of Arthur I think I might faint!_

Peter smirked and whispered in Wade's ear "You be a good boy and I'll show you some real perfection."

And with that he lead a beaming Wade to the bedroom.

_Ah...the 'perfect' trick....Works every time._


End file.
